It's been killing me forever
by tickle-me-dough-face
Summary: Kurt's in the waiting room at the hospital where his his dad's having heart surgery. That's where he meets Blaine. Blaine, who seems so perfect. But why is he in the hospital anyways?
1. Chapter 1 - Take my breath away

This is my first fic ever so don't laugh if it's really bad. (Okay I give you permission to laugh 'cause it's probably not that good)

Please review and tell me if it's shit so I know what I'm doing wrong.

And also, I'm not a native English speaker, but I don't think I have spelled anything wrong. If I have it's probably typos.

Thank you for reading and hopefully, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone, sweetie?" Kurt heard a woman say and looked up into green warm eyes. The eyes belonged to a nurse, he could tell, because she was wearing one of those horrible outfits nurses wear.

"I- Um, yeah, I- I'm waiting to see my dad." he managed to mumble, and he cringed at how pathetic he sounded. And to top it off he also probably looked like shit from crying almost the entire day.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" the nurse asked. Carole, he could read on her name tag. Carole seemed nice.

"Burt Hummel." he said. She looked through some papers, and then looked back at him.

"Mr. Hummel's still in surgery, but I'll come get you as soon as he's done. Okay?" she said.

"Sure." Kurt answered, and he could feel the fear creeping up inside him, like bugs crawling around.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself or do you want me to keep you company?" she asked, voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. Totally." he choked out, and she looked at him with doubt. He'd never really been good at hiding his feelings. What if dad dies, what if h-

"Okay, I'll leave you now. I have a job to do after all." she said with a little laugh, and if his dad's life wouldn't have been hanging on a thread in that moment, he might've laughed himself. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." he said, clenching his fists really hard to fight the tears that were burning behind his eyelids from falling. It worked

She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back.

As he watched her walk away, he took a quick look around in the waiting room. There were a couple kids playing at a table in the middle, drawing and playing games. On a sofa in the corner there was an old man sitting together with his wife, talking. Then there was a couple people sitting on chairs along the walls of the room. Seated in a chair at the wall opposite him was a boy who was playing something on his phone. He couldn't see his face, because his face was tilted downwards and he seemed to be really into the game he was playing. He had the most messy hair Kurt had ever seen though. It was dark and curly. He had to fight the sudden urge to walk to him and run his hand through his curls.  
Suddenly the boy looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

Oh.

My.

God.

Ohmyfuckinggod.

Kurt looked away and felt the blood rush up to his face. If the boy's face wasn't perfection then he didn't know what was. He had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Like warm honey. And his bone structure. If Kurt was a tumblr person he probably would've said "hnngg" but he wasn't. Lost in his thoughts about the perfect guy's face he didn't notice the chair the nurse was sitting in (angled towards me) being used again.

"Hi. I'm Blaine." Kurt looked up jerking his neck so hard he'd probably get a whiplash damage. Sitting in the chair was the guy with the perfect face. Blaine. He almost fainted right there and then because his voice was like sex. Unable to answer he just opened and closed his mouth a few times. God Kurt, please embarrass yourself a bit more.

Blaine laughed and his eyes were sparkling like fireworks and he had the most adorable laugh ever and the cutest smile and ohmygod I'm probably hallucinating.

"Sorry, should I go?" he asked, looking a bit nervous now. And god if it wasn't the most adorable sight ever.

"No!" Kurt almost shouted, earning a few looks from the other people in the room. Blaine looked a bit shocked. "I mean, no, you can stay. Name's Kurt." Kurt said and stretched his hand towards him. Blaine looked at it with that adorable smile of his and took in his own, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Couldn't help wanting to sit next to you after catching you staring at me." he said with a smirk and Kurt's face automatically turned into a red stop light.

"Um, I- sorry about that, I was just- I don't even know." he stuttered and Blaine looked amused. Gaining a bit valor, Kurt added, "You have really nice hair."

Blaine laughed and smiled flirtatiously. "You're really cute when you blush." he said, making Kurt blush even harder, if possible. "So Kurt, what brings you to this fancy place?"

Kurt suddenly remembered that they were in a hospital, and why he was there, and his face fell. Blaine noticed and looked concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, and looked at Kurt with big, beautiful amber eyes, as Kurt took deep breaths and once again clenched his fists hard, to keep the tears from falling.

"My dad's in surgery right now, he's just had a heart attack and he might not survive." he choked out, not quite sure why he was telling that to a complete stranger, but it felt right somehow.

Blaine looked at him with sympathy and the tears won the battle and started streaming down his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." he said, and moved over to the sofa Kurt was sitting in, and embraced him and suddenly Kurt felt a hundred times better. Blaine painted invisible shapes on his back with his fingers, and he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, and inhaled his scent.

Blaine stopped his hands at Kurt's shoulder blades and squeezed him tightly, and Kurt relaxed completely. Then Blaine let him go and looked at him with his beautiful honey eyes filled with concern, and took the sleeve of his shirt and dried Kurt's wet cheeks. Kurt smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered and Blaine stroked his cheek with his fingertips.

"No problem." he answered, took Kurt's hand in his own and stroked Kurt's knuckles with his thumb.

They just sat there for half an hour, and Kurt thought of how weird it was that a stranger could comfort him that much just by holding his hand.

"Blaine Anderson!" a woman called out, and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and looked at him sadly.

"I guess I'll have to leave you now. I'll see you later, Kurt." he said, and his voice suddenly sounded hollow and his eyes looked dead.

"Yeah. Bye." Kurt smiled at him, but he just looked at Kurt. It was sort of creepy that someone who looked so alive suddenly looked so... gone.

"Bye." Blaine said, and turned around without even looking at Kurt, and followed the doctor who had come to get him.

Then it hit Kurt. He hadn't asked Blaine why he was there. He might've had bigger problems than he had himself and he hadn't asked. Blaine must think that he just used him for comfort. Kurt felt like such a bad person and Blaine probably didn't even want to talk to him again. Kurt felt the tears burning behind his eyes. He swallowed hard and fought them back. He couldn't cry over a person he just met and knew nothing about. Except for that he's got the most beautiful eyes, prettiest smile, cutest laugh, sexiest bod... oh my god Kurt Hummel stop it.

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt looked up and saw the nurse from before stand there. She smiled happily at him. Carole, he remembered. "Your dad's surgery went just fine, he's gonna have to stay here for a couple of weeks though, just so that we can observe him and see how he's doing. Okay?"  
He couldn't even begin to describe how relieved he felt. His dad was going to survive. His world wouldn't fall apart.

"C- Can I see him?" He asked carefully. Please say yes please say ye-

"Yeah, sure. He's not awake yet though. Come on, I'll show you the way." He happily jumped up from the couch he was sitting in and followed her to his dad's room.

Burt looked so weak when he was lying in the hospital bed. It felt kind of weird, seeing the man that'd been your rock for eight years looking so small. He sat down beside the bed and clutched his hand in his dad's.

"I'll leave you two alone for ten minutes or so, but then you'll have to go home because visiting hours are over then." Carole said.

* * *

Ten minutes seemed like a long time when you were in school. Now it seemed to take one minute before the clock said that the ten minutes had passed and Carole came back in.

"Sweetie, you'll have to go now, but you can come back after school tomorrow. I promise I'll take good care of him. Okay?" Kurt nodded at her words, squeezed his dad's hand one last time and said a quick 'thanks' to Carole before walking quickly out of the room, out of the hospital.

Never had it felt so good to be outside and get a bit fresh air.

He drove home quickly and passed out on his bed before putting his PJ's on. He could survive one night without his moisturizing routine.

* * *

It's short, I know, but see it as an introduction.

**Review plzzz**


	2. Chapter 2 - If we ever meet again

Sooooo, this is chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long, I had a busy weekend and a bit of a writers block, so it's probably shit, but whatever.

Thanks to you who reviewed on the first chapter, I made a little happy dance to each and every one of them. Not that there were that many *hint*.

Anyways, sorry for mistakes and grammar faults and stuff like that, I'm half asleep right now.

Enjoy (if you can)! :D

* * *

He felt like he was on autopilot. After everything that had happened the day before, it had been a real pain in the ass to even get out of bed in the morning. He just took a shower, got dressed and drove to school.

"You sure you're fine?" Mercedes asked as they sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. Or at least she was eating, he just couldn't trust himself with being able to keep the food down.

Kurt just nodded and kept staring down at the table. His brain had been busy with thoughts of his dad and Blaine (and what the reason why Blaine was at the hospital could be) all day.

"Seriously Kurt, I know something's up. Come on. Spill." She looked at him curiously and he considered his options for a minute. He could just tell her about Blaine (he'd already told her that his dad was going to be fine and all that), or he could just say that he was concerned about his dad (which was true, of course). He chose the latter.

"I'm fine Cedes, I'm just thinking about my dad. I'm wondering if he'll be awake when I go there after school." Kurt said honestly. He couldn't be lying if he was telling the truth, if only half of it, right?  
She didn't ask him anything else.

Eventually school finished and while he drove to the hospital there were hundreds of thoughts going around in his head. _What if dad's not awake yet? What if I meet Blaine again? What will I say to him?_

He mentally told himself not to worry about Blaine, he probably wouldn't want to speak with him anyway.

His dad's face lit up when he saw Kurt coming in to his room.

"Oh my god dad, I've been so worried!" Kurt said as he hugged his dad so tight that he started coughing and Kurt had to let go.

He still looked weak, but still, a lot better than he did the day before, after surgery.

"Hey Kurt." he whispered and Kurt hugged him again, softer this time, and they stayed like that for I don't know how long.

Carole came into the room. She told them about what sort of food Burt was allowed to eat and stuff like that. She received a few disagreeing mumbles from him, but she just smiled them off and leaved it at that.

Kurt stayed with his dad until visiting hours were over, and they talked about everything and nothing. As he walked down the corridor to the elevator he heard someone shouting his name.

"KURT!"

_Oh my god. Is it- it can't be- it's Blaine._

When Kurt turned around and saw the smiling boy running towards him, he felt confused. Wasn't Blaine mad at him or something?

"Oh my god Kurt, I didn't think I'd see you again, I've been waiting here all day, since I saw that your dad's room was here, how is he by the way? Sorry I'm rambli-"

"My dad's just fine, thanks for asking." Kurt said, still just as confused. _Why did he act so strange yesterday? And why was he still here?_

"Oh, that's nice." Blaine said and Kurt could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Mind if I walk you to your car?"

"Um, sure, why not?" Kurt answered and they started walking towards the elevator.

He really wanted to ask Blaine why he was there, but he didn't want to risk Blaine shutting himself off again, so he decided to leave it for a moment.

They got out of the elevator, walked up to Kurt's car and then they just stood there for a couple of minutes staring into each others eyes. It wasn't an awkward silence though, and _god_Blaine's eyes were beautiful.

"Um- could I- you know- could I get your number? It gets pretty boring here during the day and I don't have any friends I can text really, and oh god I'm so sorry I'm rambling again." Blaine smiled nervously and Kurt let what he said sink in. _He doesn't have any friends?_

"Um, yeah, sure." Kurt gave him his phone number and Blaine beamed.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Blaine asked and smiled at him.

"Yeah, see you around Blaine."

* * *

Blaine didn't feel good at all when he woke up that morning. He sighed to himself, because he could feel that this wasn't going to be a good day.  
His depression had ups and downs just like every other disease, he knew that, but he had felt so happy the last couple of days since Kurt had given him his number. Not that Blaine had had the guts to text him yet, but it was something special about Kurt. He felt normal when he talked to Kurt.

But he knew that Kurt wouldn't speak to him again if he told him why he lived at the hospital. He would be afraid and push him out, just like everyone else had done. It was fine though. He was used to it. And he understood them.

He hoped he would be able to see Kurt soon, but at the same time he knew he would just run away because Kurt would probably ask him why he hadn't texted him and he didn't have a good answer to that. Except for that they weren't allowed to have cellphone's in the section of the hospital. But he couldn't tell Kurt that, because that meant he had to tell him the truth.

He had to text Kurt right now.

He dragged out the drawer in his nightstand and picked up his cellphone. He hid it there, even though he knew it wasn't a good hiding spot at all, but he really didn't care, because no one contacted him anyway. But now that he had Kurt to text he had to find a new hiding spot.

**Since you gave me your number I thought I'd text you so you can have mine as well. Sorry I didn't do it earlier, but I've been really busy. - Blaine**

Blaine looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only 6.30. His clock would ring in 30 minutes, but instead of going back to sleep, he found himself staring at his phone, waiting for Kurt to reply until the clock rang.

* * *

**Since you gave me your number I thought I'd text you so you can have mine as well. Sorry I didn't do it earlier, but I've been really busy. - Blaine**

Kurt looked confusedly at the screen. He had waited for Blaine to text him all week. He'd started to think that Blaine had forgotten about him.

It took him a while to decide what to answer. He didn't want to seem too eager. Eventually he decided to just write something plain and simple.

* * *

Blaine started to get anxious. What if Kurt was pissed at him for not texting earlier. Or worse, what if he had forgotten about Blaine?

As he was busy in thoughts about Kurt, his phone vibrated.

_It's fine. I'm coming to the hospital today, same time as last week. Do you want to hang out? :) - Kurt_

**Sure, we can like grab a coffee or something in the cafeteria if you want to. Everything else tastes like crap :( - Blaine**

_Sounds good. But I need to get ready for school now. I'll text you when I''ve visited my dad, okay? - Kurt_

* * *

**Okay. I'm really looking forward to it :) - Blaine**

Kurt smiled at the screen as he read the text Blaine sent him. He put his phone on his night stand and forced himself to get out of his bed. It was a lot easier than it had been a week ago, because his dad was a lot better, and now he had something to look forward to, except seeing his dad.

He took a shower, did his moisturizing routine, got dressed and drove to school.

When school finally was over, Kurt drove to the hospital and went to the reception.

"Kurt Hummel, I'm here to see Burt Hummel?" he said, smiling at the woman behind the desk.

"Mr. Hummel's in room one-two-eight. Enjoy your visit!" she said.

"I will. Thank you."

Kurt hurried to his dad's room. The door was wide open, and Kurt could hear a Mellencamp song he was very familiar with playing inside the room. He smiled to himself as he walked into the room.

His dad was sitting on the bed, reading some sort of fishing magazine. He looked up when he heard Kurt coming in.

"Hi dad." Kurt said smiling as his dad put the magazine to the side and opened up his arms to give Kurt a hug. He accepted the hug and squeezed his dad tightly. They'd never really been a 'hugging' family, but the heart attack changed that.

"How was school today?" his dad asked. Kurt hadn't told him about the bullying he was suffering, and he had no intentions on telling him now. His heart didn't need that stress.

"It was good. Still being praised by Ms. Dubois in French every day." he said with a grin. He knew that his dad was proud of him for being almost fluent in French, and he hoped that it would cheer him up a little.

His dad chuckled and looked him with pride in his eyes. Kurt's heart swelled just a little bit.

* * *

When the clock was 6pm he told his dad that he was going to Rachel's with Mercedes and have a sleepover. They said goodbye and hugged.

On his way out, he picked up his phone and texted Blaine.

_I'm free now. Meet me in the waiting room in 5. - Kurt_

Blaine's response was immediate.

**I'm here already - Blaine**

Kurt smiled and walked to the waiting room, where Blaine was sitting in the same chair he had been a little more than a week ago. His eyes lit up when he saw Kurt and he jumped up from his chair to give Kurt a quick hug.

"Um, Blaine, do you want to go to this coffee place called The Lima Bean with me? They have amazing coffee there, like the best in all of Ohio." Kurt said and saw how Blaine's face fell.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere, sorry." he said, sounding really sad.

"Hey, don't be sorry, we'll just grab a coffee in the cafeteria here instead." Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine gave him a small smile back.

"Okay. Good." Blaine said. "I'll lead the way then."

Blaine fought the urge to grab Kurt's hand and started walking towards the cafeteria with Kurt at his side.

They arrived and ordered directly, since there wasn't any line.

"A medium drip for me and- Kurt what do you want?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with a smile.

"A non-fat mocha grande, please." Kurt said.

They got their coffee and sat down at a table in the very corner of the cafeteria.

"So... where do you go to school?" Blaine asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"McKinley." Kurt smiled back at him. "What about you?"

"Oh, I go to Dalton Academy. It's an all boys school in Westerville." Blaine answered. _But not right now. Now I'm stuck here for eight weeks._

"Oh, I've heard of it, we're competing against their glee club at regionals. The Warglers or something, right?" Kurt said, and Blaine chuckled.

"The Warblers." he corrected Kurt and his heart stinged a little. He had been the lead singer of the Warblers in his sophomore year. He quit the Warblers when he started his junior year though, when everything went downhill.

"Oh." Kurt said. "I heard they're really good. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's an acapella group." Blaine answered, not really keen on talking about the Warblers. Kurt seemed to see that and changed the subject.

"So Blaine... what do you do for fun?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Um- I play the piano, or the guitar, or like any instrument really, sing, write songs. Like basically everything that has anything to do with music." Blaine answered, smiling back at Kurt.

"Oh. So.. um, are you in the Warblers then?" Kurt asked. Blaine felt his heart sting again before answering.

"No. That's not really my thing, you know?" Blaine said, wondering if he really sounded convincing.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said.

There was an awkward scilence for a moment as both boys picked up their cups and took a sip.

"What do you do for fun then, Kurt?" Blaine asked and smiled at the other boy.

"Oh y'know... I'm in my school's Glee club, New Directions, I like fashion like that a lot as well. Not to scare you off or anything, but I- I'm gay." Kurt mumbled the last two words, looking down at the table as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Blaine laughed softly. "Not to scare you off or anything, but I'm gay too." Kurt felt his heart beat getting faster and he looked up to see Blaine smiling at him. He'd never thought that Blaine might be gay too. He looked so... manly. Well, at least he couldn't complain.

"Oh. That's... good?" Kurt said, not really knowing how to answer. Blaine laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine said, and looked at the clock at the wall. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for curfew if I don't go right now. Sorry." Kurt felt a little sad at Blaine's words, but at least he could text Blaine whenever he wanted to now.

"It's fine. I had a really good time though. I'll text you later?" Kurt said, shocking himself because he didn't understand where all this courage came from.

When he saw Blaine's eyes light up at his words, he didn't regret saying it though.

"Yeah sure, if I don't text you first." Blaine said flirtatiously and smirked when he saw the blush rising form Kurt's neck to his cheeks.

"Hah, sure. Well... goodbye then." Kurt said, still blushing.

Blaine stood up and Kurt copied his movement. Blaine lent in for a hug and Kurt accepted it, embracing the curly haired boy.

Blaine felt his heart beating a little bit faster as Kurt hugged him, before reminding himself that he couldn't do this. He couldn't let himself fall for a person who'd probably just run when he found out the truth. He let go immediately, and felt his body shiver as it missed the contact of the other boy's body. He gave Kurt a quick attempt of a smile and ran off.

* * *

Annnnd, I know this is short too, but I just wanted it posted. I've almost finished the third chapter, and it's a bit longer than the first ones.

**Review plzzzz**


End file.
